


6: Things you said Under the Stars and In the Grass

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

We’ve been walking around for hours, talking about nothing in particular and the sun set ages ago. We’ve found ourselves in this little pocket park not far from my office, and our conversation has died off a little. 

You’re looking up at the sky and though most of it is blotted out by the light from the city, there are a few bright spots that shine, even here. 

My left hand is still in a cast from where I broke it against 009’s face four weeks ago. We’ve been having dinner almost three times a week since. You head out on a mission tomorrow and you’ll be gone for a couple weeks. I’m desperately trying not to act disappointed. 

We’ve ended up sitting in the grass and you’re telling me about your uncle and the navy and all the star lore you had picked up between the two. You’re about to try to use some cheesy line, I know it. Even if we haven’t been sort of seeing each other for the past month, I would have known it. 

I lean in and cover your mouth with my own before I can think better of it. Your lips are softer than I thought they would be, they’re nice. 

You’re not pushing me away which is also pretty nice so I try to be a little bit bolder. Now your fingers are in my hair. 

“Why weren’t we doing this sooner?” You chuckle. You’re pulling me closer to you.    
There, in that little pocket park, in the grass, under the six stars that the London sky allows, I kiss you for the first time.

 

**James**

 

You wanted to try out these new night vision goggles but now we can’t find your car keys. You’re down the hill again, cursing up a storm I’m sure they can hear the next county over. I would say you’re cute when you’re mad, but I’ve seen you hit double oh agents before. That was almost five years ago though and I’ve helped you do a little more training since. I’m not completely convinced you couldn’t actually kick my arse if you wanted to. 

“Found them!” You finally spring up in triumph, your hands clutched around a bundle of metal. You climb back up the hill to meet me by the car, goggles in hand. But you stop and look up.

I follow your gaze and above us the stars are out in force. You’re giggling slightly and I know what you’re thinking about. I take your keys and pocket them and take the goggles and toss them into the passenger seat of the car before pulling you down onto the grass. It’s damp but that’s okay.

“It’s been five years since you asked me to that dinner. I thought for sure you were going to kiss me. Took you weeks. Finally I had to do something about it.” you’re teasing me. Cheeky little shit. 

I press a kiss into your temple. “I’ll make it up to you, how about that?” I know what I want to do, but I need a few weeks to get everything together. You look at me with the stars reflected in your eyes. You’re suspicious but you don’t say anything. I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
